Ramen VS Bento
by Kuroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka
Summary: Special Fict for SasuNaru Day's! ::: Yah, dengan terang-terangan, Uzumaki Naruto mendeklarasikan dirinya tidak akan memakan ramen lagi. Wajar kan jika Sasuke merasa heran? ::: Happy SasuNaru Day's All! XD *Read and Review, please?*


**~#oOo#~ HAPPY SASUNARU DAY'S! ~#oOo#~**

**~#oOo#~ \(^O^3)\ & /(E^O^)/ ~#oOo#~**

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**S.N Fiction, Alternatif Universe-Reality, More Out of Character, Accelerated Flow, and This is Boys Love! © Warning!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read © Fujodanshi**

* * *

><p>Wajar kan jika Sasuke merasa heran? Bagaimana tidak?<p>

Baiklah, mari dijelaskan perlahan. Setelah perang dunia ninja keempat berakhir dengan matinya Uchiha Madara dan terbukanya mata Uchiha Sasuke untuk bertobat, kemudian kelima Negara telah berdamai dan menjalin hubungan yang lebih baik lagi, serta diri Sasuke yang telah selesai menjalani masa hukumannya, keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu dibuat syok saat mendapati kenyataan yang bahkan sangat mustahil di dunia ninja, dan ini berhubungan dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

Yah, dengan terang-terangan, Uzumaki Naruto mendeklarasikan dirinya tidak akan memakan ramen lagi.

Perlu diperjelas?

**Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan memakan ramen lagi.**

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~ Ramen VS Bento ~oOo~<strong>

**Oneshot. (Dislike VS Like?)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

* * *

><p>Berita menggemparkan yang sempat membuat Teuchi pingsan ini pun dalam hitungan menit segera menyebar ke seluruh pelosok Konoha, bahkan Negara tetangga. Gara-gara pernyataan itu, Sabaku no Gaara, sang Kazekage kelima Sunagakure, diberitakan langsung membatalkan segala kegiatan kepemimpinannya hanya untuk ke Konoha dengan kecepatan penuh demi menemui keturunan Namikaze-Uzumaki tersebut.<p>

Tentu saja Sasuke tahu, karena pada saat Gaara datang mengunjungi Naruto dan menanyakan kebenaran tentang berita mengenai Naruto yang tidak akan memakan ramen lagi, sang Uchiha berada di sana, lebih tepatnya saat Sasuke dan Naruto hendak pergi ke kantor Hogake demi memenuhi panggilan sang Hogake kelima.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke juga sangat penasaran dengan alasan Naruto tidak memakan ramen, maka dari itu, ia menanggapi dengan antusias saat Gaara bertanya alasan si pemuda pirang. Naruto hanya tertawa renyah mendengar pertanyaan sang Kazekage yang bernada panik itu.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, Gaara. Hanya ingin saja."

Bohong. Gaara dan Sasuke tahu jelas kalau Naruto berbohong, bahkan Sasuke sudah jengah mendengar jawaban Naruto yang sama itu setiap kali ada yang bertanya tentang berita tersebut. Padahal Sasuke sedikit berharap apabila Gaara yang menanyakannya, Naruto akan menjawab jujur. Ternyata hasilnya sama saja.

'Ini bencana,' batin Gaara.

"Kau Naruto palsu kan? Hebat sekali kau bisa menyamai cakra Naruto asli sampai sedetail-detailnya! Katakan siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu atau aku akan membunuhmu detik ini juga!" seru Gaara tiba-tiba sambil bersiap-siap melancarkan serangan menggunakan pasirnya.

Terlihat urat tergambar di sudut kening Naruto, di samping itu, diam-diam Naruto juga mengeluarkan jurus Kage Bunshin no Jutsu hingga satu kloning dirinya muncul. Dengan cepat Naruto membentuk Rasengan di tangannya sebelum Gaara sempat memerintahkan pasirnya untuk menghancurkan dirinya.

"Gaara, walaupun kau sudah menjadi Kazekage, aku tidak akan segan-segan me-rasengan pantatmu kalau kau menuduhku Naruto palsu!" seru Naruto geram.

Sasuke yang sedari hanya menjadi patung langsung mengambil alih pembicaraan berbekalkan perang dingin yang terjadi di antara Gaara dan Naruto.

"Tenanglah kau, Kazekage-sama, si Dobe ini asli. Hanya Minato-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi-sensei, dan Dobe yang bisa membuat Rasengan."

Ternyata gara-gara pernyataan Naruto, pemikiran Gaara menjadi keruh. Benar-benar bukan contoh Kazekage yang patut ditiru.

Diam-diam, Sasuke merasa bangga saat menyadari bahwa dirinya berhasil menyelamatkan Konoha dari peperangan sang Kazekage dan calon Hokage ketujuh Konoha.

* * *

><p>"Teme, apa pernyataanku terlalu berlebihan? Padahal aku hanya bilang aku tidak akan memakan ramen lagi. Kenapa seluruh orang kecuali kau menanyakan alasannya? Bahkan mengiraku Naruto palsu," tanya Naruto ketika dirinya dan Sasuke tengah terduduk di pinggir danau tersembunyi di Hutan Kematian Konoha seusai mendatangi kantor Hokage.<p>

'Bukannya berlebihan, Dobe. Tapi itu kenyataan yang sangat mustahil menjadi kenyataan mengingat obsesimu terhadap ramen,' batin Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas tatkala mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dirinya dan Naruto alami di kantor Hokage. Bagaimana Naruto lagi-lagi dituduh Naruto palsu oleh Tsunade yang siap-siap memukulnya dengan tenaga monsternya dibantu Sakura. Tak hanya Naruto yang hampir kena, bahkan Sasuke pun juga hampir menjadi korban pukulan sang Hokage lantaran dikira bersengkongkol dengan Naruto palsu. Sumpah, dimana letak logika saat hal itu sangat dibutuhkan?

Karena Rasengan tak dapat membuktikan keaslian diri Naruto, Naruto pun langsung memosisikan dirinya dalam mode sanin, agak lama prosesnya karena sepertinya Kyuubi menolak memberi cakra-nya, sebab Kyuubi juga ikut-ikutan curiga kalau Naruto itu palsu. Dan saat itulah kebodohan sang siluman rubah terlihat jelas, bagaimana bisa Kyuubi percaya dugaan Naruto palsu padahal dirinya tersegel di dalam tubuh Naruto?

"Teme? Kenapa kau diam saja? Aku benar-benar bingung!" keluh Naruto.

"Pikirkan sendiri dengan otak bodohmu itu, Usuratonkachi," jawab Sasuke sinis.

"TEME NO BAKA!" seru Naruto serentak sambil menyilangkan kedua kaki dan kedua tangan, "Hah, daripada pusing, lebih baik makan sekotak bento yang lezat ini. Bento, _I'm coming_!" lanjutnya sembari membuka ikatan pada kotak bento yang sempat ia beli sebelum ke sini.

O ya, satu kenyataan lagi, Naruto hampir mendeklarasikan bahwa ia menyukai bento seperti dirinya menyukai ramen waktu lalu, dan untungnya Sasuke berhasil menutup mulut si wadah Kyuubi sebelum hal yang lebih parah dari Gaara dan Tsunade menghampiri mereka.

Mungkin pernyataan Naruto tidak akan memakan ramen lagi Sasuke hanya bisa memaklumi saja, tapi tidak untuk masalah bento, mengingat Naruto pernah berdeklarasi bila dirinya tidak menyukai bento lantaran saat perebutan lonceng di awal mereka menjadi genin, **Sasuke menyerahkan sebagian isi bentonya pada Naruto**. Sasuke lagi-lagi memaklumi karena saat itu gengsi Naruto lumayan tinggi, sama seperti dirinya.

"Dobe, apa alasanmu tidak menyukai ramen dan menyukai bento?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

Serentak Naruto menghentikan acara memakan bentonya lalu memandang Sasuke, "Bukannya sudah beratusan kali kau mendengar jawaban yang sama dariku saat aku ditanyai oleh orang lain?"

Sasuke kembali menghela napas, "Aku tidak sebodoh mereka yang bisa menerima alasanmu. Aku tahu kau tidak jujur."

Naruto terdiam.

"Kalau kau tidak jujur, aku akan meninggalkan Konoha dan membangkitkan Madara untuk menghancurkan Kono…"

"Baik! Baiklah! Akan kukatakan alasanku dengan jujur!" sela Naruto berseru cepat.

Sasuke diam-diam menyeringai melihat kepolosan Naruto itu.

Naruto menarik napas sebelum berkata, "Sebenarnya… sebenarnya aku berbohong. Aku masih sangat menyukai ramen, dan tidak terlalu menyukai bento." Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang tertumpu pada lutut, "Aku mendeklarasikan hal seperti itu karena bla, bla, bla, bla, bla…"

"Hah? Apa?" kata Sasuke refleks bertanya karena Naruto menceritakan alasannya tanpa jeda.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak dengar!" kata Naruto masih menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Sasuke langsung meraih bahu Naruto hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kau tahu kan aku ini tipe orang yang tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku. Kau mau Konoha hancur sebelum kau menjadi Hoka…"

"AKU MENYATAKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU KARENA KAU!" bentak Naruto yang langsung membekap mulutnya.

Sasuke terhenyak.

"Aku…?"

Merasa tak bisa mengelak lagi karena sudah telanjur keceplosan, akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri berkata jujur dan berjeda.

"Y-ya. Aku dulu pernah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan memakan ramen lagi dan akan menyukai bento setelah aku b-berhasil memenuhi janjiku t-tentang **'aku akan membawamu p-pu-pulang ke Konoha'** karena kau pernah membagi sebagian isi b-bento-mu padaku…" kata Naruto menundukkan kepala karena malu sekaligus berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

Mau tak mau Sasuke ternganga mendengar alasan Naruto yang menurutnya konyol tersebut, akan tetapi segera tergantikan dengan senyum geli. Sasuke pun meraih semangkuk ramen yang sengaja ia beli sebelum mengantarkan Naruto sekotak bento. Diraihnya sumpit yang terselip di sisinya untuk menyumpit sehelai mie ramen di sana, kemudian diserahkannya ujung ramen tersebut pada mulut Naruto.

"Gigit!" perintah Sasuke.

Naruto yang belum tersadar dirinya yang sempat melamun hanya mengikuti perintah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai licik seraya melahap ujung helaian ramen Naruto yang lainnya. Secepat gerakkan Sasuke melahap bersenti helaian mie ramen, namun tak secepat proses kerja otak Naruto waktu mie yang dimakannya perlahan mulai hilang dan kenyataan jika bibirnya kini ditempeli bibir Sasuke.

Naruto baru sadar sepenuhnya ketika bibir Sasuke tak hanya menyentuhnya, bahkan dengan lancang bibir tersebut berani melumatnya lama kemudian melepasnya.

Sasuke yang sudah puas mengerjai kekasihnya itu langsung menelan ludah horor saat mendengar…

"RASENGAN SHURIKEN!"

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~ OMAKE ~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi ini, Sasuke belum berani menemui Naruto setelah kejadian kemarin di pinggir danau. Maka dari itu, ia lebih memilih membeli tomat di toko terdekat. Saat itulah, Sasuke melewati kedai ramen Ichiraku. Ia refleks mengerutkan kening mendapati bila di depan kedai tersebut banyak orang yang kelihatannya sedang berdemo.<p>

"Kenapa dengan kedaimu, Teuchi-san?" tanya Sasuke pada sebuah gentong yang ia ketahui bila di dalamnya ada sosok Teuchi yang sedang bersembunyi di sana.

Teuchi langsung membuka tutup gentong sedikit agar tidak ketahuan orang-orang yang sedang gencar-gencarnya berdemo di depan kedai-nya.

"Mereka marah karena ramen yang kami sediakan habis dalam hitungan menit," jawab Teuchi berbisik.

Habis dalam hitungan menit?

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu, Naruto datang ke kedai dan memesan seluruh ramen yang kusediakan untuk hari ini. Dan bodohnya aku lupa kalau hari ini Hari Ramen se-Konoha. Makanya, mereka yang ingin merayakan Hari Ramen marah karena tidak bisa makan ramen. Memang sih mereka bisa memakan ramen yang dijual di toko, tapi katanya habis. Sepertinya Naruto membeli seluruh ramen di Konoha."

Sasuke membeku mendengar penjelasan Teuchi, dan entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa bila kejadian ini pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan yang kemarin. Langsung saja Sasuke menepuk jidatnya keras-keras sebagai bukti ia bingung harus bersyukur atau meruntuki perbuatannya sehingga membuat Naruto semakin terobsesi dengan yang namanya ramen.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~ OWARI ~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~ SasuNaru Hints ~oOo~<strong>

**"Sasuke menyerahkan sebagian isi bentonya pada Naruto" **

**"Aku akan membawamu pulang ke Konoha"**

* * *

><p>Review...? :3<p> 


End file.
